Contrecoup
by bird and butterfly
Summary: Petit OS sur Zoro et Luffy, Ou comment Zoro subit toujours le contrecoup des batailles de son capitaine.


_Coucou, je ne sais pas combien de temps je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction, mais voilà je me suis mise à en lire et paf à en réécrire. enfin voila un petit OS ZoroxLuffy pour changer les habitudes xD. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Contrecoup**

 _Après le combat de Doflamingo, dans la maison de soldat-san._

Sabo était venu voir Luffy, mais celui-ci dormait se remettant du combat qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Le grand frère rencontra les membres de l'équipage resté sur Dressrosa, il en profita pour leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, puis l'heure de partir arriva.

« Prenez bien soin de mon petit frère. »

C'était ses deniers mots avant son départ. Zoro pensa à Sabo puis à Ace et sourit. Il s'assit sur le lit où était allongé son capitaine et lui caressa doucement la tête.

-Tu as de bons frères Luffy, ils t'aiment vraiment, et ça se voit que Sabo est prêt à tout pour toi, tout comme Ace l'était.

-Sabo était là ?

Luffy émergeait et regardait Zoro.

-Oui il voulait te voir avant de partir, mais tu dormais, feignant.

-Shishishi, je le reverrais de toute façon.

Le brun se releva doucement.

-Hey Luffy ne te relève pas tout de suite, tu dois encore te reposer.

-Pfiou, je suis crevé.

Tout en disant ses mots, il enroula ses bras autour du cou du bretteur afin d'y loger sa tête.

-Luffy soit raisonnable, recouche toi.

La tête de cactus s'inquiétait pour la santé de celui sui se collait à lui.

-C'est bon Zoro je suis toujours sur le lit.

Luffy sourit face au froncement de sourcils de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa histoire de le dérider un peu. Mais apparemment ça ne fonctionnait pas tant que ça. Le plus vieux tout d'abord surpris essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de son capitaine.

-Oï Luffy… ses lèvres furent de nouveau prises. Luffy… Les autres… là.

Le dit Luffy n'écoutait pas, voulant seulement approfondir ce baiser qui lui procurait tant de bien.

-Hum Hum !

Le mugiwara se tourna vers l'importun qui venait de l'arrêter, Robin se raclait la gorge rappelant que tout le monde était encore là. Zoro enfin libéré repris son souffle.

-Merde, Luffy ne fait pas ça quand…

-Quel est le problème Zoro ? le coupa le brun. Ça te dérange tant que ça que je t'embrasse devant nos nakamas.

Zoro soupira, c'était toujours pareil. Luffy s'approcha de nouveau du vert pour l'embrasser encore, mais se fit repousser par deux mains puissantes.

-Luffy qu'est-ce que je viens de dire.

-Je m'en fiche ! C'est moi le capitaine, je décide. Tout le monde dehors ! dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Vu la tournure des évènements personne ne se fit prier. Ils sortirent tous de la maison, certains était habituer, ou du moins n'en était pas étonné, alors que pour d'autre ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas, vu leur tête étonné.

-Voilà, tout le monde est sorti.

Encore un soupire qui échappa au plus vieux face à la détermination du gamin qu'était son capitaine.

-Apparemment.

Avec un sourire de triomphe Luffy vint capturer les lèvres dont il aimait tant le goût. Très vite le baiser s'intensifia et Luffy ne prenait pas le temps et explorait déjà d'autre endroit de ses mains.

« Si impatient ce gosse » pensa Zoro. C'était toujours comme ça après une bataille comme celle d'aujourd'hui. Luffy perdait beaucoup d'énergie et toute l'adrénaline accumuler dans son corps fatigué se transformait en une excitation toute autre. Ça le rendait impatient, entreprenant et égoïste. Il en avait déjà fait les frais plus d'une fois. Et plus encore depuis qu'ils étaient dans le nouveau monde. Zorro se demandait si Luffy avait conscience du contrecoup que les combats avaient sur lui. En tout cas ce qui était sûr c'est que Zoro l'aidait toujours dans ces moment-là.

-Mmmh, Lu…

Le jeune homme s'attaquait à sa proie en dessous lui, pressé de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il le caressait, l'embrassait, le léchait et Zoro en devenait fou. Luffy le prépara rapidement et dans son impatience, il leva les jambes du bretteur et réduisit la distance à zéro. Enfin connecté, le capitaine entièrement à l'intérieur s'arrêta sous la crispation de son compagnon. Les deux bras tendu de chaque côté de la tête aux cheveux vert Luffy essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres rougit, il continua dans son cou puis remonta pour mordiller l'oreille agrémenté des trois pendantes. Zoro se détendit et commença à bouger le bassin. Luffy bougea à son tour se lançant dans un balai effréné. Les deux hommes ne retenaient plus leurs gémissements. La chaleur de la pièce devenait plus moite, le plaisir le désir la passion, tout se mélangeait. Leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, rien n'avait plus d'importance à part celui en face.

-Mugiwara-ya, Roronoa-ya.

Law qui était endormis jusque-là venait de se réveiller.

« Merde ! »

Ce fut la pensée commune des trois hommes dans la pièce.

Zoro tourna la tête mais avant même de voir celui qui les importunait la main de Luffy s'abatis juste à côté de sa tête. Le brun voyant que le docteur ne bougea pas grogna.

-Trafalgar… son regard assassin en disait long. Dégage bordel !

Law tourna les talons, mais avant de sortir il tourna sa tête redevenu impassible.

-Mugiwara-ya dépêche de finir ce que t'as à faire on ne doit pas rester trop longtemps.

-Tsh.

Luffy qui avait arrêté tout mouvement se refocalisa vers l'objet de ses désirs et tout en se léchant les lèvres il écarta un peu plus les cuisses du plus vieux et repris ses mouvement de bassins qui les firent gémir. A chaque coup Zoro frémissait, et sa voix sortait. Chacun de ses gémissements excitait plus encore Luffy qui y allait plus fort et plus profondément.

-Haa, Luffy…

-Mm ?

-Ton bras… pourquoi-aah !

Luffy sourit et donna un coup plus brusque et profond qui fit crier Zoro de plaisir.

-Franchement Zoro… Tu n'as aucune conscience. Ton visage en ce moment… Tu es si sexy. Je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un d'autre te voir ainsi. Tu es à moi Zoro.

Ce dernier sourit et l'embrassa, la possessivité de son capitaine lui faisait plaisir.

-Haa, Luffy… je, mmm

Luffy prit la verge tendu de celui qui lui appartenait et commença un mouvement rapide. Zoro sentait le plaisir le consumer, c'était bon, les mouvements profonds en lui et ceux plus rapides sur lui, lui fit perdre la raison. Luffy non plus n'en menait pas large, c'était tellement serré qu'il se sentait venir à chaque fois et quand il sentit Zoro venir et l'étau se resserré, il jouit avec son compagnon dans un long râle libérateur.

Ils reprirent leur souffle suite à cet orgasme commun. Luffy se retira et s'installa sur Zoro l'enlaçant tendrement, la tête contre son cœur qui pulsait frénétiquement. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'endormir de fatigue. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré une partie de jambe en l'air ne pouvait que les fatiguer plus.

* * *

-Oï Mugiwara-ya.

Zoro ouvrit son œil et cette fois pu voir Law qui se tenait face à eux. Trafalgar regardait les deux corps emmêlés sur le lit et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur les jambes musclé de Zoro et sur les fesses rebondi de Luffy.

-Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y' a Zoro, pourquoi tu me réveilles ?

La voix du jeune capitaine eu pour effet de stopper la contemplation de Traffy.

-Mugiwara, on ne va pas tarder à y aller, préparez- vous.

Luffy se releva, dévoilant les torses des deux hommes, Law fronça les sourcils face à cette vue et balança une serviette, qu'il avait attrapé, sur Luffy.

-Nettoyez-vous et on y va.

Et le brun impassible sortit de la petite maison.

-Putain…

-Et bien que se passe-t-il Trafalgar ?

-Nico Robin…

-Fufu, se pourrait 'il que la vision de notre capitaine et son second t'ai chamboulé ?

-Que ! Pas moyen…

Sur ce il partit plus loin, laissant une Robin avec un grand sourire de contentement. Enfin un nouveau jeu !


End file.
